A mermaid's story
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: What happens when a mermaid meets a human boy? Well, that was what happened to Gazelle and Burn. Love bloom when they set their eyes on each other. Will their parents aprove of their relationship or will Gazelle turn to foam like in the story?
1. I'm 13 and in love!

All right! Here comes a burn x gazelle fanfic! Sorry if it kinda sucks.

* * *

"Morning Suzuno-san." A servent bows after saying that to Gazelle.

"Morning momo-chan." Gazelle repiled. He continued swimming down the hallway to visit his parents. The king and queen of the sea kingdom. His father had short and spiky blue hair. Much darker than gazelle's and he had small brown eyes. He is fierce and scary if you make him mad, but he's kind hearted if you know him well. All the people loved him. He is the best king ever.

Gazelle's mother is a mothery character according to everyone. You'll see her baking cookies made from the finest ingredients from her garden just outside the palace. She had long, silky sliver hair and teal eyes. Gazelle got most of his looks from her. She is the most beautiful mermaid in the kingdom.

Gazelle swam faster down the hallway as he was eager to meet this parents. Today is a special day for him. He could not stop giggling about that.

His father made a rule that only once someone turns 13. He or she can swim up to the surface and and see what is up top. Some of his friends had swam up there and brought back some interesting things. There were people there but instead of tails, they got legs! The people also live in different houses. Not like them having to live in a huge palace all together. Gazelle was almost fifteen and he could not wait to see up there.

* * *

"Ohayo papa, mama." Gazelle greated his parents.

"Ohayo-san, fuusuke-kun!" His mother hugged him, "Happy bithday!"

"Thank you mama." Gazelle smiled as he hugged back. The queen let go of him and return to her seat. "You've grown up."

Gazelle smile got bigger.

"Gazelle-sama!" The three heard a familiar voice coming towards them.

"omedetou! Gazelle-sama!" Clara popped out from behind gazelle.

Gazelle turned around, "Clara! Stop popping from behind me! If this keeps up, I'll get a heart attack before I could die of old age!" He exclaimed.

"gomen. Gomen! I just wanted to get you a surprize that's all." Clara apologized.

"hump!" Gazelle turned around and cross his arms.

Clara sweatdroped.

"Where are the rest Clara?" The queen asked.

"They should be behind-?" Clara looked behind. Apparently, she was too excited that she left her friends behind. "hehe...sorry suzuno-san."

"I don't mind." the queen said.

* * *

/the party/

"omedetou! Gazelle-sama!" Gazelle's friends exclaimed.

Gazelle could not wait for this party to end and grab the presents. He ripped off the wrapping papers and shoved the revealed present at one side and continued with the next wrapped up present.

Everyone was thinking _wow...why is he shedding the wrapping paper when he could ask to open it later?_

The ceremony could start right away if the bithday boy or girl wanted, but gazelle did not know that.

/after the party/

"YES!" Gazelle shouted. The moment has arrived. Gazelle had been waiting for this to come.

"papa, we can start now." The teal eyed woman said. The queen knew that her beloved son could not wait any longer.

"Alright." The king turned to gazelle. "On page 119 in the rule book, once a mermaid or merman turns 13. He or she could swim to the surface and look at the world beyond."

Gazelle smile got wider and wider.

"But, there's a rule you MUST follow no matter what!"

Gazelle's smile dropped to a frown. He wanted to swim to the upper surface but what he's getting is him being lectured by his father!

"strictly no talking to humans! We cannot let them know about our race. They might destroy our home!"

"yes father." Gazelle nodded and swam towards the surface.

* * *

It was a long way from the palace to the surface of the water. The palace was on the sea bed being covered by a yellow prisom like shield and it could only be deactivated only if the king allows it. That's why everyone is safe and secured. That's also why the king only allowed mermaids or mermen of a certain age to be allowed to leave the protective shield and see the outside world.

Gazelle have been swimming for a long time. Two hours to be exact. Still, he could not reach the surface. _grr...the surface seems so far. When can I reach it?_ He thought.

Gazelle popped his head out of the water and look around. _Hah...! So this is how the world looks __like above the surface! It looks soo pretty!_ Gazelle look up at the sky. _Wow..! so many shinning thingys(stars)! What are they? _Gazelle quickly dived into the water as a cruise past. _Lucky me!_ He got up again and saw the beach. _Oh! Land! Maybe that's where those humans live on._ Gazelle immediately dived and swam nearer to the land.

* * *

Burn was at the beach. He was outside as he was angry at his "father" for introducing girls to him. Burn is actually an orphan. The man who own the orphanage, kira , is a rich man and "father". As he is getting older, he wanted someone to take over his business and that someone was Burn. Burn did not like this idea. He is still young. He haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet! He just wanted to stay like his is now. Having fun, but no "father" wants him to grow up. He thinks this is a great opportunity to learn how to be mature like all the other children.

"argh!" Burn let go of his soccerball and starts kicking it. A few kicks later, burn's anger still isn't going away. He gave the soccerball one strong kick. Letting all his anger into the ball. This sent the ball flying and splash into the water. A few bubbles appeared beside the ball. Burn took a closer look at the water, but could not see anything because of the darkness.

Gazelle was still under the water swimming nearer and nearer to the land. Suddenly a soccerball was plunged into the water right in front of his face. He opened his mouth and bubbles came out. Gazelle knew someone was nearby and quickly back away. It was the rule and he have to obey, but Gazelle wanted to make friends with the humans. So, he took the ball and swam up.

Gazelle emerged from the water. Yellow eyes met teal as burn saw gazelle emerge from the water. Both of them were hypnotized by the other's eyes. Their cheeks turned red and hearts skipped a beat. Gazelle looked away. He was actually falling for a human! On the other hand, burn still did not know about gazelle's race. He thought he was swimming in the sea or something. Burn asked, stuttering, "w-what are you doing in the sea late at night?"

"uhm..." Gazelle did not know whether he should confess his secret to a stranger, but he knew that he could not keep quiet about his true identity. He look up at the human and said, "I'll tell you, but you MUST keep it a secret!" Once the human nodded, Gazelle slowly lifted his tail out of the water.

Burn stared at the tail. He could not believe that he saw a mermaid. He could and not keep his promise and run back to the ophanage but for once, he kept it and stayed there staring at the tail. "y-you're a mermaid!"

A red vein popped on gazelle's head. "I'm a merman!" He clarified him with a slight blush.

"But you look exactly like a girl." Burn sweatdropped.

"Blame that on my mom." Gazelle whispered to himself.

"What!"

"Nothing!"

There was a pause.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone! About my race and me." Gazelle had a worried look on his face. He could not be sure, but he trust the stranger in keeping his secret.

"I promise." Burn grinned.

Gazelle smiled, turned around and was about to swim away when burn shouted.

"What is your name!"

Gazelle turn his head and shouted back, "Suzuno Fuusuke! Everyone calls me Gazelle!" With that, he dived down and swam back to his home.

Burn smiled, "gazelle huh?" He turned around and walked back to the ophanage. Forgetting about his soccerball.

* * *

Gazelle was back in his room laying on his bed. He could not forget about the human he met at the beach. Suddenly, he remembered something. _Shoot! I forgot to ask his name! God doesn't bless you fuusuke!_ Gazelle pulled his hair and let go. He sat up from his bed and slowly, his eyes soften and a blush appeared on his cheek. _I-I want to see him again. I miss him. What. Why am I missing him! Oh god. I'm falling for a human! I need to stop it right now. I can't have a crush on a human. Oto-san will kill me! Well, not exactly kill. Urghhhh!_ Gazelle threw himself back on his bed and tried to get some sleep. For once, he did not have a good night sleeping.

* * *

Done! I know this is not soo well done. Sorry about that. Please review.


	2. I want human legs!

The next morning, gazelle had a really hard time sleeping. He sat at the dinning table yawning away. His father was quite irritated by him. He yawned too many times during the past few minutes as the servants were preparing breakfast. Ten times to be exact.

"aaahhhh..."

correction, make it eleven times.

"sorry for the wait. Your breakfast sir." The servents said as they place the bowl of cereal in front of gazelle and the king. They left after they place the mini-basket of bread in the middle.

Another yawn came from gazelle. The king was actually ready to call his first hand guard, an octopus, to strangle his son, but he could not do that as gazelle is his son. He called off that idea and began eating his cereal. His wife was at the garden, plucking out ingredients for her cookies for tea-time. He specifically remembered her telling him to ask gazelle about his little adventure.

The king shrugged and asked gazelle, trying to hide his ignorance in front of his son and smiled, "son, how was up top? " That was quite well done.

Gazelle shoot his head up and stared at his father. His mind was blank. He could not tell his father that he talked to a human and mmaybe have a crush on him. Gazelle gulped and mumbled, "uhm...fun actually." Gazelle suddenly remembered about those shiny thingys he saw last night in the sky. "papa? There were little shiny thingys in the sky. There were a loy of them. What are they?

This time it was the king who had that shock look on his face. The king never actually had the chance to go up top. Ever since his was young, we was trained to learn how to be a future king. He never really had time to even though his father allowed. The king sighed, suddenly he remembered his wife went up top before and said, " Those were stars. They always show up every night."

"Really!" Gazelle face brighten up. He really love the stars. They were beautiful. It also reminds Gazelle about the night he met the human. Gazelle could feel his cheeks turning red, he quickly swallowed his cereal and swam back to his room.

* * *

Burn was in his room thinking about gazelle. Ever since that night, he could not stop thinking about him. He really wanted to meet him again. Burn place his hand over his chest where his heart is. He like that feeling. His heart was pumping faster than normal. He could feel his stomach flipped and his cheeks getting warmer.

Burn soon found himself falling in love with that merman or was it a mermaid? He didn't care. He was in love. Burn grin. That was the time hiroto, burn's rival, came into the room.

"What are you grinning about?" Hiroto asked burn from the doorway.

Burn turned around. He was caught off guard. He was so into thinking of gazelle that he did not notice hiroto coming in. Hastily, he said.

"n-nothing."

Hiroto smiled. This was the first time he heard burn stutter. He knew this have something to do with a girl. He giggled and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes have passed, but burn could not stop thinking about gazelle. He really missed him and wanted to see him right away. He stood up from his bed and ran to the beach.

On his way, burn past rean, an ophan who has a crush on him. She called him, but with no answer. Wanting to know where he was going in suck a hurry. She ran after him.

Same as burn, gazelle also missed him and quickly swam out of the palace. Not to forget telling his father about where he was going.

* * *

Burn finally reached the beach, with rean lost at a turn he made on the way here. He called gazelle.

"GAZELLE! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! COME OUT WOULD YA!"

Burn was lucky that the beach was deserted. All else he will look like a mad person sceeaming for no reason. It was also safe for gazelle to surface out of the sea. Burn breathe in deeply and shouted,

"GAZELLE!"

Gazelle was swimming at that point of time when burn shouted. It might not be clear but you could faintly make out what he was say. Gazelle smiled and popped his head out of the water.

"Ohayo!" Gazelle smiled at the human.

Burn did the same and said, "morning to you too. Gazelle."

Neither of them wanted to speak. Both were happy to see the other party. They both just stand or float there staring at the other parties' eyes. Out of the blue Gazelle remembered that the human did not tell him his name. He snapped out of it can found himself being stared by the human. He looked away. His cheek became warmer and warmer and his heart thumped faster and thumped faster. He stuttered,

"ano...uhm...p-please stop staring at me."

Burn snapped out of it too and apologized while he scratched his head,

"s-sorry about that."

"It's ok."

There was a pause.

"ano.., you never tell me your name."

"huh? O-oh yea, S-sorry again. Hehe..." He regain his posture and answered.

"My name's Nagumo Haruya. My friends call me Burn." Burn winked as he said that.

Gazelle could not help but blush. The hu- no Burn is winking at him, and he look sooo hot as he did that. He could feel his tummy as if something is inside it moving around. If he had a chance. He would ask burn what it is.

"hey?"

Gazelle look up at him wide-eyed.

"I want to spent time with you, but I can't as you have a tail."

"oh. You can't dive into the sea as well. We can't spent that much-" A thought appeared in his mind. There was a sea-witch in the ocean going by the name ulvida. She could help him. Gazelle look back up at burn.

"There's a sea-witch in the deep sea caverns. I'll go and ask her to help me."

"But won't it be dangerous! She's a witch!"

"Don't you want to spent time with me!"

Burn looked away from gazelle with anger in his eyes. He did not really trust this sea-witch person, but he really wanted to spent time with the sliver hair merman.

"argh! Fine! You can go, but come back safely." He looked at him with concern.

Gazelle nodded, dived down and swim to find Ulvida.

_Come back safely gazelle. You got to._

* * *

Gazelle was nearer and nearer to the deep sea caverns. It looked eerie with the darkness casted by the shadows of the rocks. Gazelle was frighten by it. He could hear his heart pounding, and it's not caused by burn. Gazelle stopped as something past him. It was just a seaweed and he continued swimming.

Ulvida was in her cave deep in the caverns. Looking through her cystal ball with gazelle swimming in it.

"uhm? A customer from sea kingdom?" She smiled, "neon, gluro." she called her trusty minions, eels in fact.

"hai...Ulvida-san..." They mourned her name in unison.

Ulvida smirk and ordered, "We have company. Lead him in. Make sure noone knows about this."

"Wakata. Ulvida-san." They bowed and swam away.

* * *

Gazelle could see the cave in front of him. _That should be Ulvida's home._ Gazelle feeling a bit braver. Swam faster. Suddenly, two eels swam in front of him, causing him to back away frightened.

"wow...a mermaid." Said one of the eels.

"No, it think it's a merman." the other corrected him.

"w-who are you?" Gazelle place his hands over his chest. He was afraid of them and back away slowly.

"oh...don;t be afraid of us." the one who was called neon said.

"oretachi wa anata mo nakama na desu.(1)" His brother, gluro, comfort Gazelle.

Gazelle still back away. He could seens that this creatures are not on his side. _Must be Ulvida's._ Gazelle thought. _Then I should not be scared._ Slowly, he calm down and asked them,

"ano, You guys know where Ulvida is?"

The eels look at each other. As if talking telepathically.

"Ulvida-san is in the cave over there." Neon said as he turn his head at the cave in front.

"We're hereto guide you there." Gluro said.

Gazelle smiled. _So, they're on the good side._ Feeling calm, he followed the eels to Ulvida.

* * *

"I've brough the merman as you've asked, Ulvida-san." The eels said in unison again.

"Good work. Now, please leave us alone."

"Hai." They swam away.

Gazelle stared at the sea witch. _She's really pretty._ Gazelle thought. Ulvida was wearing a black strapless dress till her legs and holding a long black wand with a purple jewel at the tip of it. A black veil is hanging over her face.

"Morning, Merman. What brings you here to the deep sea caverns and in front of me?" The sea witch asked.

"I-i want human legs instead of a tail." Gazelle said. Ulvida smiled at what the sliver hair boy said.

"For a human boy huh? Well then, I'll do your request."

Gazelle face brighten up.

"demo, My magic is not that strong as compared to the sea king's. I can give you only one month to get married to that human boy. All else, you will turn to foam"

"Tsch."

"Do you accept it?"

Gazelle did not know what to do. He was trap in a dilemma in whether his should risk his life for the sake of being with the one he loves or decline the offer and not able to spent time with burn. A tsch came from his mouth again. No, he didn't care about his father's rule. He will spent time with the humans. He will marry burn, and they will live a happy life together. Gazelle look up at Ulvida.

"I accept."

Ulvida was shocked. This merman would risk his life just for a human being. She smiled. It reminds her about the times she spent up top with the boy she loved. In the end, he got married but not to her. To another girl who was her best friend up there. Ulvida used to be a mermaid, but her promise lead her to become a sea-witch herself. She promised that sea-witch that she will become her daugther if she could not get married to the boy. In the end, that sea-witch got her wish.

Ulvida's eyes got watery. She wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Before she did the spell, she begged him, "Please don't follow my footsteps." With that, she rised her wand and a purple light covered the whole place.

* * *

Gazelle opened him eyes and saw himself Near the surface of the water. He look at his tail and it's gone. In it's place are two beautiful long legs. He jumped in the water.(I don't know how he did it) but found himself unable to swim as he did not know how to use his legs. _Oh man!_ Gazelle cursed under his breathe All this way just to get legs and he doesn't even know how to use it. He tried to swim but could only struggle.

Burn was still waiting for Gazelle to come back and walk on the shore to him, but he had waited more than one hour and still, Gazelle did not come out. All of a sudden, Burn heard familiar cries and saw someone struggling in the water.

"h-h-he-lp!"

"Gazelle!" Burn took off his shirt and dived into the water.

* * *

(1): We are your friends.

Thank you Flo for your review! This came to my head. When I wanted to write a one-shot for Burn x Gazelle. Thank you soo much! The plot came from a manga I've read a two years ago. Thank you again for reviewing!


	3. The problem

Burn swam to Gazelle and pulls him out of the water.

"Daijubuka, Gazelle!"

Gazelle cough out some water and opened his eyes.

"Burn.." Gazelle tried to speak. Burn heaved a sigh of relieved as he helped him sit up.

"Where am I?" Gazelle asked with a weak voice.

"At the beach where you and I meet."

Gazelle looked up at him and blushed. Burn was chest bare! He quickly looked down as his face turned red as the some colour as burn's hair.

"You ok?"

"y-yeah." Gazelle still could not lower down the heat on his cheeks. Out of the blue, he remembered something, he was naked! Gazelle turned to burn,

"Get me some clothes!"

"huh?" Burn stared at him with one eyebrow up. Obviously he did not noticed that gazelle was naked.

"What are you staring at! Get me clothes!"

"Huh?" Burn still did not get what gazelle was saying and slowly looked down his body and-.

"Oh! Oh! Ok! I'l be right back!" Burn blushed bright red. He dashed back to the ophange without forgeting to wearing his shirt and came back with clothes for gazelle to wear.

"Here!" Burn shoved the bag of clothes into gazelle's hands, lookign away from him avoiding to see his body.

"Took you long enough." Gazelle hid himself behind a huge rock and started wearing the clothes, but the clothes were not to his expectations.

"Why did you get me girls clothes!"

"Because the boys clothes are too big for you!"

"I don't believe you! There should be some boy's clothes who could fit me!"

"Stop complaining and wear this first. You'll follow me to a shop that sells clothes and you can pick the clothes that are suitable for you!"

Gazelle stopped complaining. He had already wore the girly shirt that burn stole. He was just too embrassed to show himself wearing girly clothes. People will mistaken him for a girl. Burn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You've done!"

"y-yeah. Yeah!" Gazelle came out from behind the rock and showed himself to burn. He was wearing a white shirt with a cute cartoon monkey face on it, matched with a bright orange mini-shorts and peach flip-flops.

"wow..."

"i-i know I look weird and-"

"no, you look very pretty."

Gazelle looked up at burn, his blush disappeared. "i look-"

"Let's get going!" Burn shouted as he turn around and started to walk. He did not want gazelle to see him droll. It will look awkward.

"Hey! Wait!" Gazelle shouted at him as he ran and stopped beside him.

"Burn-sama!" A familiar voice shouted. The two turned around. There stood an orange hair girl panting away. She looked up. Her aqua eyes met gazelle's teal eyes. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen. Probably burn's girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ Gazelle thought. His hand clenched into fists, until his knuckles turned white. His eyes filled with jealousy as he glared at rean. Gazelle was jealous. Jealous at a cute girl who he thought could be burn's girlfriend. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Rean!" Burn ran towards her. Gazelle stared at burn wide eyed. _Burn cared about her! _

"You alright?" Burn asked as he bent down beside her.

"Daijubu, burn-sama." The girl, rean, said with a weak smile. Rean looked from behind burn's shoulders. "Who is that girl?"

"huh?" Burn looked at gazelle. "oh, this is my friend. Gazelle. He's a boy not a girl." _friend?_ Gazelle thought. _I thought you lov- _"Anyway, gazelle doesn't have a place to stay. Could he stay at the ophanage?" Burn questioned rean. Gazelle could see hatred in rean's eyes. _She's jealous!_ Rean said with a smile, "ok!" _liar. She hates me. She too, has a crush on burn._ Gazelle thought. He looked away.

* * *

"Minna! I've brough back a new friend who I've met at the beach!" Burn shouted to get the children attention. They were back at the ophanage. Gazelle did not have a good time walking back with rean's glare behind his back as burn chatted with him.

All the children stared at gazelle.

"uhm..." Gazelle blushed with embrassment. "I'm suzuno fuusuke. Everyone calls me Gazelle. Nice to meet you." Gazelle said with a bow.

The children stared at him for a few seconds and shouted. "Nice to meet you too! Gazelle-sama!"

"eh?" Gazelle looked up. "Gazelle-sama?" This reminds him of back at the palace where all of his friends greeted him. He missed them. "oh." Gazelle smiled. He likes this place.

* * *

Midorikawa was showing the place to gazelle. They stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"and this is your room gazelle-sama." midorikawa said as he stepped aside to let gazelle look at his room.

"wow...it's looks simple."

"what do you mean. Simple?" Midorikawa asked.

"nah, my room is really grand. This is simple. I like it!"

"This is not what you'll expect from a rich person."

"I'm the simple type." Gazelle smiled at midorikawa. Both of them laughed.

"What's soo funny?" Hiroto said as he walked towards them.

"nothing. I'm just showing Gazelle around." Midorikawa replied.

"So you like it here?" Hiroto asked gazelle.

"It's really not bad. Not like my house. Too grand. I prefer things to be simple." Gazelle said.

"Anyways, what are you doing here hiroto?"

" It's almost lunch time midorikawa."

"EHH!" With that, midorikawa dashed to the dinning room. Gazelle sweatdropped.

"Is he that hungry?"

"He's always hungry. Let's go."

Gazelle nodded.

* * *

That night, gazelle just had his bath and was sitting on his bed reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Gazelle place his book at one side and said,

"Come in." The door opened and burn walked in. He closed the door, grab a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"How was today? The place alright for you?"

"It's fine by me. Everything seems fun. Back in the palace, everyone is enjoying themselves but to me everything's too grand." There was sadness in gazelle's eyes. "I have to learn quite a lot of things. Like how to speak fluently, cooking royal dishes and things like that. Here, everything seems calm. We play, laugh, joke and have fun. I love it here."

Burn smiled at gazelle. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Gazelle and burn looked at the door. Hiroto opened it and poke his head inside,

"Burn, oto-san wants to speak to you."

Burn turned to gazelle, "sorry, but I can't spent that much time chatting wiht you."

"It's ok. Just go to whatever you have to do."

Burn grined and walked out of the room. Hiroto closed the door and lead burn down the hallway.

"It's about me getting the job isn't it?"

Hiroto did not lift up his head when burn spoke to him.

"Gran!" Burn was getting impatient.

Hiroto looked up. "It's worse. "

Burn stared at hiroto wide eyed. "What is it?"

Hiroto looked at burn with a sadness in his eyes. "You like gazelle don't you?"

Burn blushed and turn his head away. "s-so."

Hiroto smiled and soften his eyes. "demo, you can't marry him."

Burn looked up shocked and turned to hiroto.

"Father arranged something for you. I bet you'll hate it, but please don't argue back." Both stopped in front of the kira's door. "I'll be waiting for you outside. Good luck." With that, burn in entered the room.

* * *

"I'm glad you've come, Haruya." Kira said as he slipped his tea. The bald man sat on his chair in front of his office table. His back on Burn. Burn furrowed his eyebrows, he knew what the man was going to say next.

"I've called you to tell you about the wedding." Burn could not believed what he had just heard.

"Wedding!"

"You're gonna marry rean. You're teammate." ream came out of the shadows.

"Burn-sama. I'm glad father allowed this. We're going to have a great time together!" Rean smiled.

"Tsch. I'm not gonna marry someone who I don't love!" Burn could not hold back. I wanted to spent the rest of this life with gazelle. Not a girl who has a crush on him.

"I've done the wedding preparations. You're gonna marry her on the following day."

Burn gasped. "You're- I can't believe you'll do that!"

"What is done is done. You can't change it."

"Is this because of me bringing gazelle here!"

"If it haven't for rean telling me. You would have destroy my family pride." he stood up and turned to burn. " You can't marry a boy! I've allow you to take over the family business and you don't even want it! Many people wanted this opportunity and you don't appreciate!"

"This is for your pride! Not mine!"

"Burn-sama. Listen to father."

Burn turned his head to rean. "no I won't! Why did you tell him that! Can't you leave me alone!"

"I love you burn-sama! I won't allow anyone to interfere with our love."

"I was never in love with you."

"I'll make you mine! Gazelle-sama can't have you!"

"Tsch." Burn clenched his teeth.

Kira looked out the window"I want Fuusuke to leave this place before the wedding. I don't want any interfere! Is that clear!"

Burn bented his head till his eyes can't be seen. "hai." With that, he left the room.

"Rean."

"Hai oto-san."

"We're going out tomorrow to try your wedding dress."

"Yes, father." Rean said. _You can't beat me gazelle.._ she thought with a wicked smile. _Burn-sama will be mine!_

* * *

Burn closed the door behind him.

"Well?" hiroto leaned against the wall looking at burn.

Burn laughed bitterly, "I'm gonna marry rean. Isn't that great."

"Burn." Hiroto eyes softened.

"You said that you want to see me?" Burn looked at him.

Hiroto stood up and smiled. "I think I have a plan to stop this wedding."

Burn grined, "let me in."

Hiroto smirked.

* * *

Well that's it! Thanks Ichimai and flo again! The little marmaid is also my favorite stories when I was younger.


	4. Let the plan begin! Part 1

Gazelle woke up the next morning by the sunlight shining on to his face. There was a knock on the door and burn came in.

"did I woke you up?" He asked as he closed the door.

"No." Gazelle smiled. "It was the sunlight." Gazelle sat up.

Burn smiled, "wash up. Breakfast is ready."

Gazelle stood up and went into the bathroom.

"I'll be outside waiting for you." Burn said.

"Ok." Gazelle said from the bathroom. After hearing that, burn went out and waited for him there.

* * *

Gazelle opened the door and closed it.

"You're done?" Burn said as he leaned against the wall.

Gazelle looked up at him and said,

"yea. Let's go."

Burn stood up and walked with gazelle down the hallway.

"Burn."

"Yea."

"You want to tell me something don't you." Burn looked at gazelle. Knowing that he could not hide from him forever, he spoke.

"ok, my father doesn't want you here." Burn looked away guity. "I tried to-"

"It's ok. I know you've tried your best." Gazelle bent his head till his eyes can't be seen. His eyes started being watery. He did not get what was the old man's thinking. Did the old man did not like him? Or is it because gazelle was geting in the way? Gazelle did not not. I did not want to know. Even of he knows. He will still going away. He might never get to spent time with burn. He might end up turning into foam if he did not marry burn! _Wait! Could it be that, burn is getting married! The old man did not want me to be at the scene as I might stop the marriage! Why! Doesn't he care about other people! I'm a life here! I'm gonna turn to foam and it's all thanks to him!_ Gazelle thought. Tears dripping down his face and dissolve into the wooden floor.

Burn noticed gazelle's tears and lift his face so he could see it. "Please don't cry gazelle. I promise that I will visit you everyday. Gran booked a room for you at a nearby hotel. We're going to see each other. Aren't you happy?"

Gazelle sniffled and smiled. "Really?" he asked partly smiling.

Burn kissed his forehead, "yeah."

Gazelle wipped away his tears with his arm. "Let's go!" Gazelle grab burn's arm and ran down to the dinning table.

* * *

Rean was sitting at the table with all the children sitting around it. She was telling everyone about the marriage she was going to have with burn. Everyone was unhappy about this. They support burn and gazelle being together when they first set eyes on him, but not rean. Even heat and nepper was glaring at rean with hatred in their eyes. Rean did not notice the children glares. She just continue blabbering about the marriage. At about this time, burn and gazelle came down the stairs.

They overheard most of her speech.

"Rean!" Burn roared. He could not believe what she said. Burn felt like kicking a soccerball in her face but manage to fight it off. He stomped in front of rean and spatted at her. Leaving gazelle standing there. Gazelle knew she was lying about burn liking her and agreeing to the marriage, but it was hurting her heart from the inside. It was as if an arrow was shot at his chest and out from the other side. His heart felt like it was ripped apart. Gazelle stared crying again. He ran back to his room.

"Gazelle!" Midorikawa stood up. He sent a glare at rean and ran after him.

"Reize!" Burn called him.

Midorikawa turned around and looked at burn. Hr gave him a thumps up. "Don't worry." Midorikawa said as he winked at burn. "Just leave it to me!" He ran up the stairs after saying that. _Gazelle. I know how you feel. Cause I feel the say way. _Midorikawa thought as he ran to gazelle's room.

"Gazelle..." Burn said.

The children all surounded rean, scolding her. They could not stand her attitude towards this. They want to let off what they've been thinking. Rean just stared back at them wide-eyed.

His eyes soften. He did not really wanted to tell gazelle about this, but he could not keep it forever. Hiroto patted his back, "Don't worry. You're gonna marry gazelle and not rean." he said was a smile. "you remember our little chat. It's time for the plan to start. You told Gazelle about him moving already?"

"Yea."

"good. Then we just have to wait till the day comes." Hiroto winked and his tongue sticking out.

"I hope it'll work."

* * *

Gazelle slam the door shut behind him, sat down and lean against it. His tears kept falling down continuously. He did not want anyone to come and comfort him. He just want to be alone. Just then, midorikawa knocked on the door.

"Gazelle! Please open the door!" Midorikawa shouted as he bang the door with his hand.

"Leave me alone! "

"I understand how you feel!"

"No you don't! You don't understand how it feels to have your heart torn into pieces just by a few sentences! You don't understand the pain i'm going through! You don't understand anything!"

"I understand." Midorikawa eyes stared to tear up. Hearing what gazelle just said made his heart felt what he had gone through these past few days. He did not want to remember them again. Neither did he want to feel it again, but in order to comfort gazelle. He too must feel the same way again. Midorikawa's tears dripped on to the floor.

"I undertsnad how you feel too fall in love and not be loved back. It hurts deeply."

"midorikawa..." Gazelle listen to him.

"I too am in love with someone. You know hiroto right? I have a crush on him."

"gran..." Gazelle wide eyed. _Midorikawa felt the same way as me. He's crushing on hiroto! _Those words made gazelle listen attentively to Midorikawa. He stood up and opened the door.

Midorikawa wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. He smiled showing his teeth. Midorikawa walked in and sat down on the bed and Gazelle sat down beside him.

"once I felt heartbroken. I know I have to live up to it. This is how life works. I just stopped crying and smiled. I thought about the times I had fun before I was crushing on hiroto. That made me feel better." Midorikara stood up and grab gazelle's hand. "I'm going to bring you to a place where I feel the most safest to pour my heart out." He grin and pulled gazelle out of the front door.

* * *

the two ukes were at a cliff. On the cliff there is a tree. Midorikawa walked up tot he edge. "This is the tree I planted when I was younger. I always shared my memories together with it." Midorikara turned to look at the tree. "Hey! Long time no see! I've brough a friend along with me. He'll tell you about his life. Listen to him ok." Midorikara smiled. He looked down at gazelle. "Go on!" He grined.

Gazelle looked at the tree. It looked steady and strong. It even looked beautiful with the sunset shining on it. He smiled. Gazelle sat down beside the tree and started telling it about his life.

"You know, I was grown up living with good parents. They always gave what was best for me. I had a good life in fact. It turned into a sad one when I turned 13. I went to the surface and met Burn by the beach. It was love at first sight. I told him to keep my secret and he did. The next day, I swam to the surface again just to see him, but we can't spent time with each other as he and I were different. I had a tail and he had legs. I asked the sea-witch to give me legs and I got them, but at a price. I must marry him or I'll turn into foam. I got to spent time with burn anyway. I even got to sleep in a really simple enviroment. I'm really happy with my life. Until, the old man, kira, wanted burn to marry rean, his teammate, He wanted me to move to another place so that I will not interrupt the wedding. Doesn't he know that I'll die if I don't get married to burn! I know he won't cause he doesn't care. He didn't even know about me! You might wonder who I am. Well, I'm a merman. From the sea kingdom. Prince Suzuno fuusuke. This might be my first time chatting with\ you, and it might be my last." Gazelle stood up. "Anyways, thanks for listening."

Gazelle turned to look at Midorikawa who was staring blankly in shock. "Midorikawa?" Gazelle asked, cofused. Then it change to a shocked look too. "Dam! Midorikara! I can explain!"

"You're a merman!" Midorikawa shouted.

"y-yes I am."

"Oh my god! I've been friends with a merman and I don't know about it! Don't tell me that burn knows too!

Gazelle nodded.

"Oh my god!" Midorikara stood up and shook hands with gazelle. "I'm sooo sorry gazelle-sama! Please forgive me for not-"

"Please don't beg me. You did not do anything."

"But it's my fault! You're the prince! You should give me some sort of concequence. I'm not fit to-"

Midorikawa was stopped by gazelle's hand over his mouth. "Don't shout anymore. My race should be kept a secret. Understand." Gazelle said. Once midorikara nodded, Gazelle remove his hand over midorikawa's mouth.

"Let's go! Gazelle-sama!" Midorikara stood behind gazelle. "You should go first."

"Please don't treat me like a prince." Gazelle's red vein pops out. Midorikara started sweating profusely. "s-sorry! Gazelle-sama! I'll never do that again!"

"Just go." Gazelle told midorikawa.

"Hai!" Midorikawa skipped forward. Followed by gazelle.

* * *

Burn was at the living room wondering where Gazelle gone to. He was worried sick about him. It was already past dinner time and he was hungry. Everyone already had their dinner except him and hiroto. Hiroto ran out to find them but with no luck. They both decided to wait for them in the living room. Both of them fought over who should hold the phone and it lead to them taking turns. One of them mourned when the other took the phone. Burn was tapping his feet on the floor and that irritated hiroto.

"Please stop tapping burn. It's irritating."

"Then let me hold the phone!"

"It's my turn!"

"I'm worried about gazelle!"

"I'm worried about midorikawa!" Hiroto blushed. "I-i mean I'm worried about b-both of them." Hiroto looked away.

"So you _like _Midorikawa, huh?" Burn slowly lean towards hiroto.

"n-no! I-I don't!" Hiroto was still blushing.

"don't deny it"

"i-I'm not!"

"hump." Burn looked away smirking.

Hiroto still could not stop blushing. He have to admit he was crushing on midorikawa, but he could not admit it as he did not know if midorikawa feels the sme way. This past few days midorikawa has been avoiding him. Running away when he called him. Knocking on his door but no reply. Chatting with him when he is around but was being ignored. Hiroto wanted to know why and he have to find out fast so he could confess his love for him. At around this time, Midorikawa and gazelle came home.

"Gazelle!" Burn stood up and ran towards him. "I thought you;re sent back to-. I mean you were kidnapped. Hehe..."

"I was not. Just chatted with midorikawa." Gazelle and midorikawa looked at each other and smiled. This sent hiroto and burn to sent a death glare at the other uke.

"So, your no longer angry with me?" Burn asked gazelle.

"Nope! I understand now, I'll move but we will see each other again. Right!"

"right." burn grinned.

"Then, let me help you pack your bag!" Burn grab gazelle's hand and they both walked to gazelle's room but no before burn pat hiroto's shoulder and mouthed out "good luck".

Hiroto and midorikawa looked at them leaving. Hiroto wanted to confess his feelings to midorikawa. He gulped and said," ah..midorikawa. I-I need to tell you something." Hiroto hands and neck were wet by his sweat.

Midorikawa blushed a slight pink. Hiroto could not see it. "uhm..go on."

"mi-"This was stopped by midorikawa's tummy gumbling. "hehehe... gomen gomen. I never got to eat dinner.. hehehe.."hiroto smiled and said,

"i'll heat up the food. I'm also hungry too."

They both went to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, was the wedding day. Burn and gazelle were at the hotel room unpacking gazelle's things. Burn kept quiet the whole time. Gazelle was worried.

"Are you alright? Burn?" Gazelle asked with concern in his voice.

"huh? ah. Uhm...I'm fine yea, I'm fine hehe.." burn put up a fake grin.

Gazelle was still worried about burn but continued unpacking. Untill burn's handphone rang, burn answered the call. "Hai." Burn said with a sad tone in his voice. With that, he hung up. "Sorry gazelle, I have to go back to the ophanage." Burn stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened it. He turned to gazelle with sadness on his face. "Remember Gazelle, I always like you even if I'm married to rean. Understand?" burn said as he carless gazelle's cheek. _He didn't even know that I'm marrying today. Gran, your plan better be good._ After that, burn left the building.

Gazelle sat on his bed, bored. He actuallt thought of spenting the day wiht burn, but he was busy and midorikawa was not answering his calls. He sighed. He wondered what was happening at the ophanage, but he could not go back as kira will chase him out. Just then, his doorbell rang. _Who is it?_ Gazelle thought as he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw midorikawa wearing a white dress panting. Midorikawa looked up, "Gazelle-sama! You have to follow me! Burn's gonna marry rean!" Gazelle stood there, wide eyed.

* * *

Done! The next chappie will be the last. Thanks for reviewing people!


	5. let the plan begin! Part 2 Final!

Gazelle ran out of the room down the hallway. His eyes got watery. No wonder burn got a phone call and have to get back to the ophanage. No wonder he said mushy stuffs to gazelle. He was going to get married! Not to him but to rean! Gazelle ignored midorikawa's shouts as he down the stairs. _Dam! This is hard. Gazelle is too hardbroken! Hiroto's plan is not going smoothly as he had explained!_ Midorikawa thought as he ran down the stairs. _Luckly gazelle is heartbroken. His steps will be slower than usual._ Midorikawa thought to encourage himself. He continued running as fast as he can to catch up with gazelle.

Gazelle as running past shops at the road side. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt heartbroken again, but this time he will face it instead of running away from it like yesterday. He will stop burn from getting married. He will not turn to foam and he will not break his promise he made to the sea-witch.

"Gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa shouted at gazelle. Gazelle turned his head behind. Midorikawa speeded up and grab gazelle's hand. "Hiroto has a plan! That's why he told burn not to tell you. You have to follow me gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa said as he pulled gazelle into a wedding shop.

"Miss! The dress kiyama hiroto order! Please!" Midorikawa told the salesgirl. Gazelle looked around the place. Wondering why he was here when he have to do something important. The salesgirl gave midorikawa the dress and he pushed gazelle into a changing room and threw the dress into is arms. "Wear it!" Midorikawa said. "Hurry!" Gazelle nodded and started changing.

Midorikawa was tapping his feet on the floor as gazelle changed. In less than a minute, gazelle was done and Midorikawa threw his clothes to the salesgirl. "Keep it for us! We'll retrieve it later!" Then, both ukes dashed to the ophanage.

"This dress is soo hard to run in!" Gazelle said as he ran. He had to lift up the dress as it was long. "You're lucky! You get to wear a knee length white dress!"

Midorikawa sweatdropped, "hehe...well you are going to marry burn."

"huh?"

"Just continue running."

* * *

Burn was already at the altar waiting for gazelle to show up. _Man! Where are you gazelle! _Hiroto could see the redhead getting impatient. He pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. They will be here before you say 'I do ' " Hiroto comfort burn with a smile.

"I hope you what you say is true." _I can't marry this girl all else gazelle will turn to foam! _

* * *

Rean was in the dressing room with the bara and Kii putting the make up on her.

"I'm gonna marry burn-sama!" Rean said happily! "You guys are all wrong about gazelle stopping this marriage. I'll marry burn-sama and that's that."

"hump!" Bara and kii looked away from rean. "Gazelle-sama will marry burn-sama! You'll see!" They both secretly smiled behind rean's back. They know about the plan and they're gonna store time for gazelle and midorikawa to make their way here. They were about to mes up the make up when kira appeared.

"Are you guys done?" Kira asked.

"We're done." Rean replied, as she got up and made her way to the altar.

_Oh no, no good! _Bara and kii thought as they look at each other in the eye.

* * *

Gazelle and midorikawa were waiting to cross the traffic light but the stupid traffic light was not turning red. Lots of cars were driving past. Midorikawa called hiroto. "o-oh ok. Thanks hiroto." He put the phone down. "Looks like bad things are also at their side. Bara and kii were not able to mess up the make up to store time. The wedding is gonna start in a minutes time."

Gazelle looked at midorikawa and looked up in the sky, there's not enough time if it goes on like this. Suddenly, Gazelle thought of a way to, but it's a risk. "Midorikawa." The green hair look at gazelle. "I know of a way to get there but it's risky."

"tell me."

"I have to go to the beach and ask me dad for help."

"but you can't change back to a merman."

"I know. I can telepathically comunicate with him by using my mind."

"it's worth a shot." midorikawa nodded and grab gazelle's hand. "It's this way!" He said and pulled him to the beach.

* * *

Hiroto just hung up from midorikawa.

"Well! Are they getting here or not!" Burn sneered. He was almost ready to run bash rean's head and pull kira's earlobes. His on a verge to losing it!

"No, they're stuck at the traffic light! There are too many cars!" Hiroto said.

"tsch."

"looks like my plan failed."

"Now then you know?"

"hehe.."

The wedding bells started to ring. Everyone looked at the door. Rean's arm was interlocked with kira's as they walked down the aisle. Burn looked at hiroto and hiroto looked back at him. _Nice plan big guy! Your plan failed! _Burn thought. _Gazelle get here this instant!_

* * *

Both midorikawa and Gazelle were at the beach.

"Do it now! We don't have time!"

"ok!ok!" Gazelle shouted. He closed his eyes and thought. _Papa, papa.._ Another voice appeared in his mind.

_Suzuno! Get back into the palace right now! Your mother is worried sick!_

_Sorry papa. but could you sent me to one place for me, papa._

_What are you talking about! I'm telling you to get back right here!_

_Listen! Do you want me to die or not! Just transport me to one place that's all!_

_What happened...?_

_Just do it! I'll tell you about it later!_

_Alright..._

Al of a sudden, midorikawa and gazelle were surounded by a white light. Midorikawa and gazelle covered their eyes to shield their them from the bright light. When they remove their arms away from their faces. They were in front of the wedding.

"Midorikawa! Gazelle!" Hiroto called them. Midorikawa and gazelle ran to hiroto.

"Are we later?" They said no unison.

"Just in time! It's the i do part now!" Midorikawa and gazelle looked at the altar. Gazelle was amazed by rean's beauty. She was wearing a frilly white wedding dress which reach to the floor. Her hair all tied up and a long veil flow from her head and ended at her back. She looked much more beautiful than any other girl he saw. This made him lose his courage.

"I do." Rean said.

"What are you waiting for! Shout!" Midorikawa shouted at him.

"Do it!"

"and do you, Nagumo Haruya, take Hasuike An to be your lawful wedded wife?" the prist said.

"i-i."

"Burn-sama." He heard rean said to burn. "Say yes. Gazelle will never come. Even of he did, he is too late." This was what gazelle need to hear. He puff out enough courage to shout. He breathe in and shouted,

"Burn!"

everyone looked at gazelle. Including rean and burn.

"Gazelle!"

"I thought you loved me! Why are you marrying a girl! Burn! Didn't you said that you'll spent time with me forever!"

"He did!" midorikawa and hiroto stared at gazelle.

"I did not said that gazelle!"

"I don;t care! Do you want to see me-!" Gazelle stopped shouting as a bubble of foam came out of his mouth. Gazelle had difficulty breathing. "b-burn..."

"Gazelle!" That was the last thing burn wanted to see. He quickly took the ring box and ran down the slope to gazelle.

"Gazelle-sama!" Midorikawa and hiroto surrounded gazelle. Gazelle covered his mouth with his hands. He closed his eyes. _Burn! Quick! Save me! _

"Get Him guards!" Rean orderd. Two guards ran towards burn.

"Stop! Burn-sama!" Rean shouted as she followed the guards. Burn ignored them, He have to save gazelle. Burn grab gazelle's hand, carried him bridal style and continued running, with everyone at the wedding following him. Burn looked down at gazelle. Gazelle has more foam coming out of his mouth even though, he was covering it. Burn sweat rolled down his neck. _Tsch! Gazelle! Just wait for a few more minutes!_ Burn begged gazelle in his mind. _I'll marry you! Just don't turn to foam yet!_ Burn speed up.

* * *

Burn stopped at a cliff. The same cliff that midorikawa's tree was. _Dam! Dead end!_ Burn turned back but stopped as rean and her guards stopped in front of him.

"You can't go anywhere Burn-sama. Now come back with me to the-"

"No! I'll give up my life if I have to marry you! I love gazelle! I love him with all my heart! I won't marry you! I'll marry gazelle!"

"You think you can marry him! Father want this marriage and me too! I'll marry you burn-sama!"

"Tsch." Burn looked at gazelle, gazelle is panting and crying at the same time. "Gazelle.." His eyes soften.

"b..bur..n...s...a...av...e..m...me.."

"tsch. Gazelle hang on!" With that, burn jumpped down the cliff and splashed into the sea. Everyone looked over the cliff. Shocked.

"Well rean, burn can't marry you." Midorikawa boosted. Knowing that both of them will surive the fall.

"Tsch." Rean looked at midorikawa. Then, she left with everyone following behind her. Except hiroto and midorikawa.

"Burn, gazelle." Hiroto looked out the sea. "They-"

"oh they'll survive." Midorikawa said.

"How could you say that! They jumped over a cliff! No one could survive a fall like that!" Hiroto exclaimed. Midorikawa just closed his eyes and smiled.

"If they really die. They'll still be together in heaven." Midorikawa mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked out the stared at him. Then, he turned back to the sea and said,

"yea."

There was a pause., and hiroto put his hands into his pocket.

"The wedding is still on you know, midorikawa."

"huh?" Midorikawa stared at hiroto, confused. Hiroto grab his hand, winked and said,

"We're not gonna waste it right?"

"Ehh!" Midorikawa flushed bright red. Hiroto pulled him to a kiss and said,

"Let's get married." and he pull midorikawa back to the ophanage.

* * *

Burn and gazelle were laying down on an island in the middle of the sea. panting away. The current swept them there without them knowing. "Gazelle!" Burn had no time to waste. He might have stopped the wedding, but gazelle still had foam coming out of his mouth. He lay him, making him lean on a tree and took out the ring box. Some how, it was still in his pocket when the strong current pushed them. He took out the ring and out it in his finger. He took out the other and stared into gazelle's eyes.

"Gazelle, will you marry me?"

Gazelle calmly said with a weak smile, "yes. I do." Burn smiled and put the ring through his ring finger. Gazelle smiled. Burn married him. He did not know if he was going to turn to foam or not, but what he knew was that, he loved burn and burn loved him back.

"Well then, we're done!" Burn stood up and grined.

"ehh!" Gazelle stared at him.

"What? You're not turning to foam. You're back to normal."

"Burn! I thought you-"

"Of course I love you. We're going back to the ophanage and finish the wedding ceremony, but this time." Burn winked. "I'll gonna marry you." he grined again.

Gazelle stood up and grab his hand. "but how do we get back?"

"oh. That I don't know."

"Burn!" Gazelle was mad at burn. Not only is he making fun of him. He was also stuck on an island in no where. Suddenly, a voice appeared in his head.

_Son, I've seen what that human has done for you. I don't really trust humans but I know I can trust him. He not only did saved you, he loves you. I approve of your relationship. I'm going to transport you back to the wedding. _With that, a white light surrounded him and burn and they were back at the wedding.

"EHH!" Burn and gazelle saw midorikawa and hiroto kissing each other on the altar.

"I now pronouce you, two. Married!" The prist declared and midorikawa threw the flowers into the air. A whole lot of girls gather together to get the flower but a sudden wind blew it and it landed on a certain teal eye merman.

"huh?" Gazelle wondered.

"Gazelle-sama!" everyone called. They all rushed and surrounded burn and gazelle. "You're alive!"

"yea. We are." Gazelle said. Happy to see his friend especially, midorikawa. He got married to his crush. Everyone grined. Seeing that gazelle caught the flowers and there was a ring on his ring finger. Gazelle looked at them, confused. He turned to burn who was looking away from him. He asked,

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Burn could only blush even more. Everyone laughed except for a blushing burn and a confuse gazelle.

* * *

There! The last chappie! I hope it's good. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
